Things are not as They Appear
by Touch of Grey
Summary: Secret Invasion tie-in. And Teddy thought he was the only Skrull on the Young Avengers...


It took a week for the Young Avengers to discover that Wiccan had been replaced by a Skrull.

It would have taken a much shorter amount of time, had he and Hulkling not been arguing over one thing or another. Apparently, sharing a room had lead to much of their mystique as a couple wearing off rather quickly.

Days one through six passed rather uneventfully, with Billy acting normally, yet almost completely ignoring Teddy, glaring at him every once in awhile. And then, on day seven, Teddy attempted to make up with his boy.

"Billy, come on. The only reason you never knew what a slob I am was because I stuffed all the junk on my floor under my bed before you came over. If I promise to use the hamper, and screw the cap back on the toothpaste after I'm done using it, will you talk to me? Please?" their eyes met for a split second before Billy looked away again. Teddy's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Babe?" he attempted to manually turn Billy's head back towards him, then leaped back, Hulk-ing out. "Guys, I don't know how we didn't figure this out sooner, but that isn't Billy!"

The battle was surprisingly short, ending abruptly when Cassie clocked the Billy imposter, knocking him out. A few minutes of interrogation after he'd woken up gave them the location of the _real_ Billy, who was sitting on the floor of a cell, power inhibitor around his neck. He jumped up, shouting in glee as Eli and Kate knocked out his guards.

"It took you guys this long to find me?!" he snarled, once Vision had shorted out his collar. Teddy winced. "Or did you not realize that you were living and working with a Skrull version of me?"

"Actually..."

"Oh, come on! Teddy, don't tell me you-"

"We'd been fighting!" he squawked frantically. "You weren't really talking to me much more than you had to and, and, I'm sorry I'm a slob!" Billy blinked.

"Huh?"

"I used to shove all my junk under the bed before you came over so you wouldn't think I was a slob! I never thought we'd be living together before we were eighteen, anyway, so I never really thought that much about how much of a slob I was, but then I saw how pissed you got with the socks and the toothpaste...and I'm just sorry, okay?" Billy blinked again, then began to laugh. "What?"

"Teddy, I've been sitting in a cell for a week feeling stupid and useless, waiting for you guys to rescue me, you think I'd still be mad over the toothpaste cap?! Honestly?" Teddy nodded sheepishly. "Well, I'm not. I mean, it's great that you're going to start using the hamper (because, yeah, it kinda ticked me off that I was always tripping over your jeans and stuff), but I'm just happy that Skrull-me didn't hurt any of you guys. Also, I'm dying for a cheeseburger. Can we get out of here and grab some food?" Teddy stared at him for a second, then seized him in a fierce hug. "Teddy! What-?"

"I love you so much." Teddy mumbled, so low that only Billy heard it. "And I'm glad we're not fighting anymore. And you're going to have to wait a bit for that burger, because I'm not done hugging you just yet."

Tommy, tactless as always, took that moment to declare a group hug, which was met with Teddy flicking him in the forehead every time he tried to get close. A few minutes passed, then Eli cleared his throat.

"As heartwarming as this reunion is, you guys, we should probably get out of here before these guys call in the backup." Teddy reluctantly let go of Billy, still keeping a tight grip on his hand. Billy grinned at him.

"So, food? Please? Pretty please?" Teddy laughed, kissing him on the nose.

"Okay, but Kate's the only one of us that travels the streets with more than just bus fare, so she's buying." Kate stuck her tongue out at them, but still began digging around for her wallet.

"So, what are you in the mood for, Billy? In the surrounding area there's at least one KFC, Burger King, Mickey D's, Taco Hell..." As Kate went on naming food places, Billy tugged on Teddy's sleeve.

"Mm?"

"I missed you so much."

"As soon as I realized that you weren't you, I had a mild stroke. Not even kidding." Billy laughed quietly.

"Love you, Ted." He smiled.

"I love you too, Billy."

"-Church's, Popeye's, are you guys even _listening_ to me?! Guys? Hello?!"

Fini

Inspired by a pic of Ramalama's, where Billy is a Skrull. However, I think this counts as an actual fic, not a drabble. Oh well, into the drabble file you go, little buddy! Leave me a review, and show me that you love me!


End file.
